una extraña desaparicion
by oddy-della
Summary: n.n! segundah vez que escribo un fic claro que la primera no lo terminé espero que les guste


**Capitulo uno:"un nuevo año escolar"**

Todos los chicos se encontraban en el patio de la secundaria "kadic" esperando que un nuevo año escolar comenzara.

-"que lata, otro año escolar"- exclamó Aelita

-"si otro año y odd sigue con su video juegos"-rió Jeremy-"pienzaz reprobar otra vez?"-

-"no, pienso que tu me soplaras los exámenes!"-respondió Odd-"Ulrich que buscas tanto?

-"eee… trato de ver en que curso está yumi"-

en eso interrumpe el director para dar el discurso de principio de año

-"bueno alumnos y profesores, quisiera dar la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar que esta por comenzar, espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior, bueno y bienvenidos y a estudiar"-

al terminar el discurso del director toco el timbre para entrar a clases, todos se dirigieron a su sala.

-"que bueno que hemos quedado todos en el mismo curso"-dijo Aelita

-"si arto bueno!"-exclamó Odd-"así jeremy me sopla los exámenes"-

-"Odd cuando estudiaras para un examen?"-preguntó Jeremy

-"mmm no se todavía no eh pensado en eso"-

Mientras tanto Yumi se dirigía hacia su salón al llegar se encuentra con Sam, una vieja "amiga" de Odd

-"Sam!!"-gritó Yumi-" que estas haciendo aquí?"-

-"hola yumi, eee bueno a mi padre lo trasladaron a Francia y quise que me pusiera en este colegio"-

-"mira que bien que quedamos en el mismo curso"

-"si y por suerte que no quede en el mismo curso que mi hermano"-exclamó Sam

-"hermano?"-preguntó Yumi

-"si pero no creo que lo conozcas"-

-"como se llama?"-

-"William"-

-'no no puede ser! No será el mismo William que me imagino'-pensó yumi-"Sam cual es tu apellido?"

-"dumbar, por?"-respondió la chica

-"no nada"-'no! William en esta escuela! Sabrá que estoy aquí?'

-"Yumi que te pasa?"-preguntó Sam

-"Dumbar, Ishillama, a la próxima que las pille conversando las voy a mandar donde el director"-

así todos los chicos estaban en sus salones esperando que tocara el timbre para salir a recreo y juntarse con sus amigos, yumi paso toda la clase pensando en que pasara cuando william se entere que estudian en el mismo colegio, en eso toca la campana para salir al recreo

-"por fin libres!!"- exclamo odd

"si si si, Odd me acompañas a buscar a yumi?"-preguntó Ulrich

-"esta bien, después nos vemos"-se despidió de jeremy y aelita

los chicos se fueron hacia el salón de yumi

-"Odd, esa chica que va con Yumi y caroline no es Sam?"-preguntò Ulrich

-"eee… que está asiendo aquí?"-

-"Sam mira ahí viene Odd"-dijo Yumi

-"eee…"-Sam se sonrojó

Odd y Ulrich llegaron donde estaban las chicas

-"Sam!?"-preguntó Ulrich-"que estas haciendo aquí?"-

-"a mi padre lo transfirieron a Francia"-respondió la chica-"y tu Odd no saludas?"-

-"eee…hola Sam (se sonrojó) tanto tiempo sin verte"-

-"miren ahí vienen Jeremy y Aelita"-dijo Caroline

-"Odd sabes, Sam necesita que le enseñen la escuela"-agrego Yumi-"por que no se la muestras?"-

-'uy! Por que yo!'-pensaba el chico-"esta bien"-"esta vez me las pagaras"-susurró al oído de yumi, la chica solo rió

Odd y Sam se fueron a caminar un rato por la escuela, llevaban un buen rato caminando sin decir ni una sola palabra asta que apreció Sissy

-"Odd has visto a mi querido Ulrich?"-preguntó con una voz angelical ((ezah no ze la cree nii eiia!))

-"si si lo vi y no creo que quiera verte por que está con yumi!"-exclamó el chico

-"pero donde está?"-

-"eso no te importa!"-dijo Odd mientras se marchaba con Sam

-"y esa loca todavía detrás de Ulrich?"-preguntó Sam

-"y asta que no se muera todavía andará detrás de el"-

-"Odd, y que a sido de tu vida en estos últimos meses?"-

-"video juegos y mas video juegos"-rió el chico

-"y tu corazón?"-

-"eee…bueno solitario como siempre"-'en realidad solo pensaba en ti'-"y el tuyo?"-

-"tube una aventura?…pero nada importante"-respondio la chica

los chicos siguieron caminando asta mostrarle toda la escuela, en realidad conversaban mas que mostrarle la escuela((jajá jajá)) en eso toca el timbre para entrar a clases y todos los chicos se dirigieron a clases

-"Odd que onda con Sam?"-preguntó Ulrich

-"como que onda?"-

-"chicos atacó xana!"-interrumpió jeremy

-"y como salimos de clases?"-preguntó Aelita

-"difícil tarea"-respondió Odd

-"que me puede ir a buscar el libro de clases?"-dijo el maestro

-"yo!"-exclamó odd

-"bien Odd ya está afuera…pero como salimos nosotros?"-pregunto jeremy

-"maestro puedo ir a la enfermería?"-mintió Aelita

-"esta bien"-

-"la podemos acompañar"-dijieron jeremy y Ulrich a coro

-"bueno"-

(Afuera del salón)

-"le mandaré un msj. A las chicas''-dijo jeremy

a yumi le vibra el celular "un msj.?"-"s.o.s xana!"

-"chicas atacó xana"-dijo Yumi

-"xana?"-pregunto Sam-"que es eso?"

-"después te explico"exclamo yumi

justo el profesor había ido a hablar con el director así que las chicas aprovecharon para escaparse e ir a la fabrica, cuando llegaron allá se encontraron con los chicos y Aelita...

-"que es esto?"-pregunto Sam

-"es una especie de juego"-respondió jeremy-"bueno que tienes que hacer sentarte y mirar"-"aelita, odd, Ulrich a los escáneres"

los chicos se dirigieron a los escáneres

-"transfiriendo a odd, transfiriendo a ulrich, transfiriendo a aelita"-"escaneando a odd, escaneando a aelita escaneando a ulrich, virtualisacion"-

-"ya veo la torre"-dijo Aelita

los chicos lucharon contra xana, venciéndola como siempre

-"y para que asen todo esto?"-pregunto Sam

-"es una larga historia!"-suspiro aelita

-"estàn listos chicos?"-preguntó jeremy-"regresando al pasado ahora"-

(en los dormitorios)

-"hoy fue un día muy duro(bostezo)"-dijo odd

-"en eso tienes razón"-agrego Ulrich-"odd y que opinas de que Sam halla vuelto?"-

-"mañana hablamos quiero dormir"-respondio evitando el tema


End file.
